Sugar, We're Going Down
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: this isn't a kind of story I normally do, but i just had a story in mind, this song is about Asami seeing Korra and Mako sleeping together and just feeling like crap from there on out. this is the first time i've ever really written for a female character so tell me how i'm doing. and don't worry, this one has a happy ending, no spoilers though. shhhhh


I walked into the room where Korra was sleeping, Tenzin had told us all not to bother her, but i figured i'd just talk to her and try to get my head together with her and Mako. I heard a knock on the door, I panicked and walked into her closet. I saw the shoes and heard the voice, it was Mako. what was he doing here?

"Hey Korra," he said waking her.

"Hey Mako," she said waking with a smile for him.

"Listen, we need to talk. I want to be with you, I know you want the same, but that can't work, I'm with Asami. We can't be together, I don't want to just abandon her like this." said Mako with frustration.

Korra tried to get up and said "I know Mako, this is hard for me too, I really like Asami, she's a great gal. But I can't help how I feel about you, I really wish I could, but I can't."

Mako frowned, "Look, I wanna do the right thing here. I want to be with you, but I'm already with Asami. I'm sorry, hopefully if things don't work out, we will be together, but no promises. okay?"

Korra smiled weak and said "okay."

I laid back against the wall while in the closet. _Thanks The Spirits, for a minute there I thought my boyfriend was a complete douchebag._ I thought with a laugh.

Then things took off from there.

Mako got up to leave, but before he did, he gave Korra a soft peck on the cheek.

_Well, it's not like they made out or anything__._ I thought trying to justify that.

He gave her another peck on her forehead.

_You're pushing it boy._

He finally gave her one last kiss on her lips, Korra grabbed his head pressed his lips further against hers.

He didn't try to fight it, it didn't break it off, he kept it going.

It all started with a kiss, they say...

It's funny, you can tell who really held passion for. Because even though they weren't fighting their feelings, you could tell, they were hesitating. That weren't going all out, and yet there was so much more passion in that one kiss than even Mako and I were at our friskiest.

Mako quit standing by, he broke off the kiss and climbed into Korra's bed. He resumed the kiss, they began shifting under the blankets, I saw Mako's scarf and Korra's shirt fly out from under.

I tried not to cry, because I knew, this would never be a scene with me and Mako. If Korra and I's positions were reversed, he'd be by my bedside, but this kind of thing would never happen.

Korra's wrappings and Mako's briefs flew now, it was official. They were having sex. At some point, they finished, it probably wasn't that long, but it felt like forever from where I was sitting.

"Korra, how am I gonna explain this to Asami?" said Mako, he was holding Korra with her head on his chest.

"I don't know Mako, I just know that I'll never be able to forgive myself for this." she admitted.

Never forgive herself? Do you expect me to believe that load of bollocks! You never had any issues with it while you were doing it, why would you have regrets afterward?

after about a half hour of talking, they fell asleep. I walked out...

At that point I'd stopped being angry and just accepted it, as soon as Mako admitted everything, I was completely willing to let him go once he was honest.

I walked out and... what else, cried my heart out.

"Hey 'Sami," said a voice, "What's wrong?"

I looked behind and saw Bolin, it looked like he was sad to see me crying, so I dryed my eyes.

"Hey Bolin, it's nothing."

"Yeah, I know how nothing feels," he said sitting down next to me, "I remember when I saw nothing happen between Mako and Korra."

I laughed a little, he really understood what a broken heart felt like.

"So listen, if ya feel more like talking about nothing, I'm here." he said getting up.

He paused briefly, and for some odd reason turned around.

He lowered himself to level with my face.

"It was nice talking to you Asami." he said before pressing a sweet little peck on my cheek.

He walked away, at a normal pace.

I sat there and felt the spot where his lips had touched me. I smiled with a blush.

Maybe there is a fire ferret for me.


End file.
